


christmas kids

by emetal



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: :), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetal/pseuds/emetal
Summary: the christmas kids were nothing but a giftand love is a tower where all of us can live
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. appearing unsightly

I hit the walls, crying out. Where _was_ he?   
Where was he?  
Another punch to the wall.  
I stopped.  
I was becoming like him; my father.  
Flinching to the memory, I shrunk back.

_It’s been days, Boris. He’s not coming back._  
Logically, I knew.  
But logic wasn’t on my side these days.  
Logic didn’t exist here.   
In my hand-crafted wonderland.  
Hah, “wonderland.”

I hated having lapses of clarity like this.  
I hated knowing… knowing…   
A sigh escaped my throat.  
I hated knowing.  
In general.

And right now, I was knowing  
I knew, Kamal had left and I’d not see him again  
At least, not of his own volition.  
I knew I could find him, too.  
It wouldn’t be hard, at that.

Some sadistic part of me thought  
This game of cat and mouse between us was…  
Fun? Entertaining? Thrilling, even.  
And that’s sad.

It saddens me to my core.  
I almost frown.


	2. get me out of here

I shook with fear  
 _Oof. Oof to the max._  
I heard him call out for me  
It only causes me to shake more.

A pound to the walls distantly came with his voice.  
What had happened to him?  
What caused this spiral?  
The man I knew… the Boris I fell for… 

Damn me for falling for my boss, right?  
A fucking dentist of all people, too.  
What was I doing,   
What was I thinking?

He always had a few screws loose but  
Never this badly.  
These past few days he’d spent all his time searching  
Searching  
Searching for me.

It was driving him mad,   
I could tell in the way his face contorted  
Every time he’d call for me;  
“Where are you hiding, my lily?”  
At once that might’ve been endearing

Every time I’d just barely miss him sent terror through my veins  
I couldn’t see him in such a… comprised state.


	3. with devils inside of me

The camera stopped rolling.  
That ought to show that damn florist, right?

People say they’ve seen him.  
 _People say they’ve seen him._  
How does he escape me?  
Why has our love wilted away?  
Tears start rolling down my face.  
And I frown.

It’s me.  
It’s always been me.

I crumple into a pile in the office floor.  
The puppet is my only friend, my only solace in my time of need.  
I hug it tightly to my chest as I continue to cry.  
And the lack of a returned grip only makes me sob more.

_You were always such a crybaby, Boris._   
_Why would anyone ever really love you?_


	4. get me out of here!

I’d found a place to stay as far from him as possible  
Yet, as close to him as I could.

I could see the orange tinted windows of his office overlook where I was.  
I wanted to save him,  
I really did,  
But I had tried.  
I’d tried and failed.

Everyone left the Habitat last night.  
Except for me and that kid…   
He was my last hope of seeing Boris stable again.  
Shows me for wanting to see him thrive.

I could overhear them, from the other room.  
Followed by a shattering.


End file.
